


Home Remedy

by ComputerGecko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Fluff, M/M, Makeup Sex, spoilers for 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComputerGecko/pseuds/ComputerGecko
Summary: "What do you say we get out of here?"My interpretation of what happens once they get back to Magnus' loft.





	Home Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and probably a little rough. I just sat down and wrote this all out in one go, so I haven't reread it yet. I was possessed after the episode ended. Also I haven't written smut in years, and hope it turned out okay.

When they get back to the penthouse, Alec can’t help the smile he gets when he steps into the familiar entryway. At one point he wasn’t sure if he’d be welcomed back here, was sure that Magnus wanted nothing to do with him, but steadily the pain in his chest is easing. Magnus is only a few steps behind him, shutting the door then walking past Alec in all his glittery glory. He looks lovely tonight,looking much better than he did when he'd been drained of magic, and Alec is just so happy that he gets to be here with him. Things aren’t perfect, still a little broken, but they are mending.

Something brushes up against his leg and Alec looks down to see Chairman begging for pets. Alec crouches down to give the cat some much loved head scratches. “Hey buddy. I missed you too.” He can’t help the giant grin on his face as the cat purrs in response.

Alec looks up to find find Magnus watching him, leaning against one of the brick pillars, one ankle crossed over the other casually. He has a soft smile on his face, his eyes warm if still a hint of sadness. Alec is just so relieved they aren’t cold. He stands up and walks over to him, cupping his face and titling it up, leaning down to press their lips together again.

By the angel, he’s missed this so much. He meant what he said earlier, he doesn’t think he can live without Magnus. This lovely, beautiful Warlock has become a part of him, and Alec will do everything he can to keep him.

He pulls back a hair, foreheads resting together, lips barely brushing. “I love you,” he whispers, pouring his feelings into those words. All the pain, sorrow, happiness, relief, everything. “Magnus, I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Alexander.” Alec almost wants to sob in relief at that. Magnus is saying his name again, not calling him shadowhunter, not pretending not to see him. Magnus pulls back, and Alec opens his eyes slowly, and he must look like the wreck that he feels because Magnus’ expression grows sorrowful, and he reaches up and cups Alec’s cheek with a ringed finger, the metal cooler than his skin as he strokes his thumb over his cheek. Alec leans into the touch.

“Oh, Alexander. I’m sorry too.” Magnus curls his hand around the back of Alec’s neck, pulling him forward gently, wrapping his arms around him. Alec returns the embrace, heart soaring at the feeling of Magnus in his arms again. “I was hurt, so I acted cruel and hurt you in return. I-”

“Magnus, it’s fine.” he shushes the Warlock. “I mean, it’s not, but we both screwed up. It’s on both of us, and I forgive you.”

“And I you.” They hug for a few more moments before Magnus pulls back, both of them smiling at the other. “What say you to moving forward? Not forgetting the past, but learning from it.”

Alec nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“Mrow,” comes from below them, and they both look down to see Chairman staring back up at them from between their feet. They both break out into giggles.

“Someone is happy we made up.” Magnus jokes, wiggling his fingers at Chairman.

“Yeah, I am,” Alec grins, and Magnus' eyes flick up to him, amusement and fondness dancing in them.

They pull away from each other, Chairman meowing between them as he circles their feet, demanding to be fed. Magnus rolls his eyes at the feline and with a snap and a flick of his finger his dish refills itself. Chairman darts off towards the food, and Magnus pouts. “He only loves me for my magic,” he sighs dramatically and Alec finds that big grin back on his face and he reels Magnus in for another sweet kiss. Angel, he’s missed this between them.

They eventually settle into the couch, Magnus sitting while Alec lay his head in his lap, letting Magnus thread his fingers through his hair as he gestures wildly about with the other, regaling Alec with his tales of having the other Warlocks stuffed into his penthouse.

“I mean honestly, an apartment full of warlocks with magic at their disposal yet none of them are fast enough to catch the vase. It was from the Yuan dynasty, something I inherited from Ragnor a long time ago. One of its kind, hundreds of years old and now its in a hundred pieces.” Alec smiles absently up at Magnus, the warlock not looking genuinely annoyed, in fact he looks more fond than anything. Alec knows Magnus loves the warlocks, that they are his family.

Alec rolls over when his leg starts to go a bit numb, trapped between the couch and his body. This couch isn’t nearly big enough for his tall frame but he doesn’t mind it much. He does wince when one of his sore muscles protests, and Magnus notices immediately.

"Alexander?" he asks, worry coloring his voice. Alec smiles at him in reassurance. 

"I'm just a bit sore from the battle still, it's nothing serious." He'd gotten a nasty bruise during the fight against the forsaken, a few scratches too but an iratze had mostly healed those. He just needed to rest for his remaining aches to go away.

“My home remedy might help with that.”

“A boiling hot bath,  an 8 oz. steak, and drinks? That does sound pretty nice right now.” Especially the hot bath part. Growing up in the institute, showers were the norm and when they did get baths it was either outside in a natural spring with lukewarm water if you were lucky or a rushed job in a small tub. Magnus’ tub however was enormous and a little warlock magic could keep the heat from seeping out of the water for hours. It would do wonders for his aching body. 

He lets Magnus lead him to the bathroom, the tub already filling when they step inside, steam rising from the hot water. Alec leans against the counter and Magnus steps inbetween his legs, taking him apart slowly with his kisses as they slowly undress each other.

By the time the tub is filled they’ve only gotten their shirts off, Magnus taking his time in stripping him slowly, distracting him with kisses. Its another five minutes before they manage to get fully undressed and Alec moans as he sinks into the hot water.

Alec lets his body relax completely, his limbs limp and compliant as Magnus guides him into his arms. Alec lets his head fall back onto Magnus’ shoulder, eyes half open as he lets the warmth sink into him, warming him to the core. Magnus mouths at his neck, directly over the deflect rune that sends a shiver up his spine, and blood rushing to his already half hard cock.

Alec floats in the water as Magnus trails light touches over his body, fingertips tracing his runes, brushing over his stomach, teasing at his nipples. He keeps it above the waist and normally Alec would be begging for more, frustrated beyond belief, but he’s so relaxed that he’s content to just let Magnus explore his body.

He lets out soft moans when Magnus brushes over sensitive parts, twitches when he accidentally finds a ticklish spot, arches into his touch when he trails lower, only to turn around and glide his hand back up. Alec can feel the effect it’s having on his boyfriend, Magnus’ own cock hard and brushing up against his backside.

Magnus continues to tease him, Alec growing louder, getting more keyed up. He starts to lose his patience when Magnus starts to roll his hips up, grinding against Alec's backside. Alec grabs one of Magnus’ hands and tries to urge him lower, but Magnus just clicks his tongue at him.

“Magnus,” he whines, his voice coming out breathy and needy. Magnus shushes him, kissing him on his jaw, his cheek, then over to his ear.

“There’s no rush darling,” he teases, teeth nipping at Alec’s earlobe. Magnus exhales gently on his ear, something he knows will drive Alec crazy, and the shadowhunter whines again, hips canting up in futility, unable to find any friction.

“Stop teasing me,” he pouts, turning in Magnus’ hold. The warlock lets him and Alec settles against him, moaning high in his throat when their cocks brush together. Magnus throws his head back and arches his hips, hands flying forward to grip Alec by the shoulders. Alec grins in triumph and scoots forward, licking a stripe up Magnus’ exposed neck, biting gently at the spot just below his ear. Magnus’ hips jerk up and they both moan at the friction created when their cocks slide together.

Alec knows if they keep this up he isn’t going to last very long, and neither is Magnus. He continues to suck a bruise high on Magnus’ neck where he’ll have trouble hiding it with a scarf, grinding his hips down to match Magnus’ movements.

“Magnus,” He can feel his release building up inside him, making it hard to think straight. He ends up unable to do much more than pant into Magnus’ neck, chanting his name over and over as Magnus takes control of the situation.

A hand trails down his back, grabbing at his ass and grinding him down harder so that he sees stars. He’s so close right now, he’s going to come any second, his rhythm jerky and movements uncoordinated. Fingers are spreading his cheeks apart, a single finger brushing up against his hole and Alec nearly screams as his comes, body tensing up as he releases into the water.

It seems to go on forever, hips jerking as his orgasm consumes him. The waves of it wash over him and slowly he comes down, just in time to watch Magnus himself tense up, fisting his own cock as he brings himself to completion. Alec watches as he comes undone, head thrown back and body arching up into Alec’s.

The room is silent save for their panting as they both catch their breath. occasionally the wet sound of lips and they kiss lazily. Alec curls into Magnus’ side, feeling exhaustion wash over him.

“Well,” Magnus starts, still slightly out of breath. “I think mind blowing orgasm needs to be added to my home remedy list.”

Alec snorts a laugh, agreeing wholeheartedly. "I've heard orgasms can help with pain relief." He peeks one eye open to find Magnus looking down at him, his glamour dropped and beautiful golden cat eyes staring back at him.

“Hi,” he whispers, smiling against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus whispers back, hand coming up to brush the damp hair away from Alec’s forehead. Magnus himself has managed to keep his hair in mostly perfect condition, as always.

“Want to move this to the bed?”

Alec moans again. “Yes please. I’ve missed your bed so much. The mattress at the institute is a nightmare in comparison.”

“Why Alec, are you just using me for my bed?” Magnus laughs, one eyebrow raised in mock offence. Alec rolls his eyes at his silliness.

“You caught me,” he teases back.

Magnus swats him on the shoulder and pulls him in for a kiss.

They manage to drag themselves out of the bath not long after, not bothering to get dressed as they climb into bed together. Alec lays on his back, Magnus curled into his side and he falls asleep easier than he has in days, a smile on his face and fingers tangled with Magnus’

**Author's Note:**

> Please come hit me up on [tumblr](https://computergecko.tumblr.com/) to talk about this, or send me prompts. I am so inspired right now. These two, i swear.
> 
> I'm also on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SaiJordison) :)
> 
> ALSO! Saphael fans, I have started a [Raphael RP blog](https://stop-ruining-my-jackets.tumblr.com/) if anyone is interested. I'm also thinking of starting a magnus one too, but have yet to do so.


End file.
